Life is change
by Edjen
Summary: Stiles might have a crush on a hot bad ass werewolf called Derek Hale
1. Chapter 1

So here is another story.

Warnings: Slash! Like always. Don't like it – don't read it!

I do not own any character but if - I would slash the whole Show.

It started after E 8. I changed some facts.

_**Life is change**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Life is change. In every moment you are something different from what you have been up to then; thus you are never entirely yourself.**_

_**Jose Ortega y Gasset**_

The change Scott's been through was hurting him and me. The best friend! The sidekick… the Robin to Batman …the Goofy to Mickey. Yeah that's me. Stiles Stilinski.

I will never be the hero …yeah except for this one time when I saved Derek from the bad ass alpha. Derek! He was no Lydia Martin …far from it. He was grumpy, stubborn, cold, well build and manly. I might have a little crush on him. No scratch that. Its not a little crush. It's a full heartbreaking crush. How I know that?

Hmmm lets think about it. Oh yeah…this one time he nearly got killed by the alpha? When he puked blood all over the place, cause the alpha took him by surprise and rammed his hand through his body. When I saw him lying death on the ground I wanted to puke my guts out. If it wasn't for Scott who took me and dragged me into school I swear I would have died there.

I wanted to scream like mad but I kept a cool façade and we lived.

I searched for Derek everywhere. Thanks to Scott who told the police that he wanted to kill us he had to hide. He took Scott by surprise when he was trying to kill Jackson and Allyson on their not Date. I was driving around…searching for Scott. Who loosened a werewolf on a full moon? Yeah. Me.

So when I found Scott I also found Derek. And my whole face lightened up like a Christmas candle.

"Dude! You are alive!" I clapped him on the shoulder and was greeted with a growl and a cold stare.

"Hands away!" he told me.

"Dude! Where have you been? I searched the whole town for you!" I told him.

"You did?" Scott asked me surprised.

"Yeah I did. I knew I could not handle you alone on a full moon. I tried. Sorry for the handcuffs by the way…buuuut I am not sorry for the dog nap. I am a good friend. But I only can handle that much…"

"Stiles…I am sorry. Full moon and…"

"Don't full moon me Scott. You had this evil killer face the whole week. It was like you have given up just because Allyson dumped you. Did you ever stopped and thought about how I would feel? You kissed her! And I don't want to know if she kissed you first. You kissed her back and you knew how I felt about her."

Derek just looked at me confused and hurt? What the hell. He can't look hurt.

"Who kissed who?" he asked.

"Scott s been snogging Lydia in the Locker room right after I asked him to ask her if she liked me…"

"I don't have time for that!" Derek rolls his eyes and turned around.

"Wait!" I nearly screamed.

"What now Stilinsky?" He was turning again and fixing me with a cold stare.

"Where are you living? Where can I find you when I need you…oh wait…that does sound like I am coming on to you!" I rambled. Sorry but when I am nervous I ramble a lot.

"I will find you!" he told me and gone he was.

**I need someone who can read beta for me. This - I had to post but I've already written three chaps and I want someone who read it over and show me if I got it PM me.  
><strong>

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a wonderful beta now. ****She did an amazing job. **MetaphoricallyOfCourse **Thank you so much! **

**In this chapter there is some Stile/angst. **

**I don't own the characters! **

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**One day, your life will pass before your eyes. Make it worth watching."**_

_**-No author. **_

"Can you believe it? He freaking lives!" the whole way to Scott's house I was talking, as usual.

"I bet he's hiding in the woods. Maybe like an old wolf nest he's been hiding in...eating deer and squirrels."

"Stiles shut up!" Scott told me, glaring at me.

"Why? What now?" I asked him

"Why did you search for him? He's crazy. We're not friends with him!" Scott told me.

"Whoa wait. First, he can help us kill the Alpha! Second, he was there because I thought it was a good idea to call the alpha, so it was my fault! Third, He got hurt because he wanted to help us…and ..."

"Do you like him, or what? What is it, you have a boy crush on him?" Scott turned nasty, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Are you alight?" I asked him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He snatched my hand away and turned his face to the window.

"Doesn't seem like you are, Bro!" I wanted to push it, But I let it go. I wasn't up to having heart to heart right now.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked Scott.

"No! Go home Stiles!" he said, glaring.

"Okay. I'll do that! But first..." I cuffed him again. When he gave me a nasty glare I explained. "See… Scott. The full moon isn't over yet. Please stay calm. I'll come by tomorrow morning and let you out. Alright?"

Scott grinned at me in a sarcastic way. "You are like the best friend a guy can ask for! Bringing me home…cuffing me…nice cuffs by the way…" He faded out, rolling his eyes.

"I have lots more. I stole them from the office station." I said, proud. "And now I'm going."

I backed away when I heard him say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry, Stiles. I'm so sorry."

"You're forgiven, alright. But one more snogging session with Lydia and I'm going to do more than just cuff you. You hear me? I have chains and everything!"

"Promise." Scott faded out, leaning back and resting his eyes.

So I went home. I don't know why I'm even mad at them for kissing. But I was. I mean. I know I'm just Stiles Stilinski and I have this huge crush on this bad ass werewolf called Derek Hale but dammit, I thought maybe with Lydia I could pretend to like girls that way.

I pull to a stop at a red light, and that's when I heard my doors opening and a man and woman squeeze into my backseats.

"Drive!" They ordered.

"What? You... you're Allison's aunt. What do you want?"

"You and me we are going to have a little talk in the woods!" She whispered in my ear.

"What? No way!" I screamed. "Do you know who my dad is?" I asked her, hoping to scare her off.

"Should we tell your dad your little werewolf problem then?" she asked me.

"Werewolf…what?" A thought passed my mind and I was frightened. "Do you think I'm a werewolf?" I asked her.

"We know you are!" she told me in a matter-of-fact way.

"The hell you know…" I was quiet when she showed me a odd metal rod, with crackled to life with electricity.

"We already tested this on Derek, and it worked well." she licked my ear.

It was disgusting.

"I'm no werewolf! I Swear to you, of all people I'm not a werewolf you idiots!" My hands were shaking now, no matter how mad I looked I was scared out of my mind.

"Lets see about it!"

"Go deeper into the woods!" she ordered me.

"I'm not a werewolf, idiot!" I screamed at her again. She was aiming a gun at me now.

"See the last we killed told us the same. He was even crying in the end… but we never believed him, and luckily he was a werewolf!"

"You are one crazy bitch!" I wheezed when she kicked the stick into my side, but no electricity shocked me.

"And I like a good hunt!" she declared. "It's so fun when they think they have a chance to get away..." She was laughing now.

"We give you ten seconds then we execute you!"

How far can I go in ten seconds? What chance do I have?

I wasn't going to stick around to see. In just a few seconds I was off the ground a running.

And you see, I didn't get far. I was running through bushes and ducked for trees and twigs, but there where four of them in the woods and I never had a chance at all.

They just wanted a good hunt.

I felt something hitting my left leg and I fell face first into the ground.

"Hurts like a bitch. Huh?" I heard Allison's Aunt.

I tried really hard not to make any sudden movements or noises, and I knew I'd been shot. Tears stung at my eyes, but I kept in any cries of pain.

"Damnnit!" I finally broke, clutching the back of my leg.

"Ahhh there you are!" Auntie Freak came around the tree I was hiding behind, pointing a gun at me again.

"Just do it!" I told her, but I knew she wouldn't give up.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She smirked.

She shot me in the arm and it burned like hell. "I will kill you slowly."

"Please stop!" I begged her. "I'm not a werewolf, you bitch!"

"Now that earned you that!" She was cutting my pants and left a trail of blood when she cut my leg.

"Come on! Kill him already!" Came a male voice, followed by a man coming up behind the woman.

"No I want him to change into a wolf so I can kill him properly!" the woman cried, and suddenly I was laughing. I laughed so hard, everything hurts but I can not stop laughing.

That's when I saw one of the men land face first on the ground, and in seconds the man behind him disappeared.

The Woman whipped her head around, scanning the forrest for whatever had attacked her men. She stood up slowly and held her gun out.

Everything around us was silent, and it was just me and her, and I could tell she was on edge.

"You've made a serious mistake, Argent." My ears perked up at that sound, I knew that voice!

**Reviews makes the world go around and sp****urn me on to update more often!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Teen Wolf.  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**How must the straw feel that breaks the camel's back!"**_

_**-Nikolaus Cybinski**_

"Why? Mad we hurt one of your freaks?" Allison's Aunt called out, still searching for who was addressing her.

"I knew you were idiots, But I would think you could tell who is human."

"Told you, Bitch." I smirked.

"Lying won't pull him any farther from death!"

"He is just as human as you."

"So? We will kill him too!" she shrugged and aimed the gun at me again.

But before I could be deafened by the gun firing, Argent and the gun were gone.

I tried to keep my eyes from falling shut, but ultimatly failed. I blinked a few times to stop from being dizzy, but nothing helped.

I saw the owner of the voice from earlier kneeling before me, but I couldn't stay awake.

I heard a single sentence echo through my drifting thoughts before closing my eyes.

"Hang on, I'm not losing you too."

I vaguely wondered what Derek meant.

Waking up in a hospital was no fun. My dad had been sitting at my bed the whole time, and even if he denied it I knew he had been crying. Scott's mom, who had insisted on being my nurse was no better.

Scott's mom checked my vitals as I looked around, no Scott and no Derek.

"What?" I blinked. I felt like I was drowning.

"Stiles." My dad's voice was relieved, and soon he was hugging me."God I thought I lost you too!"

"I am not that easy to get rid of." I joked.

Then I am not sure what caused it, it wasn't the best timing for this, but I blurted it out anyway.

"Dad I think I might be gay!" I threw my hands over my eyes.

"What?" my dad asked, blinking.

"I might...have a, uh crush, on a guy." I told him.

"That's the first you want me to know?" my dad asked.

"Yeah! It is important. You needed too know. So go ahead and hate me now." I said.

"You are what is important, I don't care if you are gay; you could tell me you want to wear women's clothes and I wouldn't love you any less. You're my son, and I love you; Always."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled at him.

"You don't actually want to wear women's clothes. Do you?" he asked, asked eyeing me carefully.

"No!" I was laughing again but it was painful to do so.

"Son, I want you to know we got who did this to you."

"Really? That's great!"

"We sure did. Derek's in custody now."

"Wait, WHAT? Derek?" I whisper screamed.

"Yes Derek. Who did think I was talking about?"

"Dad it wasn't him! If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive! He saved my ass!"

"What?"

"They climbed into my car at the red light. They brought me into the woods. They shot me just for fun…he saved me, Dad!" I sat up, trying to get out of the bed.

"But he was trying to kill you in the school."

"No, no, Scott lied!"

"You mean you both lied to me."

"We had to!" Tears stung at my eyes from the pain that shot through my body.

"If we show you…you can't tell anybody. Let Derek out and bring him back here. Please Dad, you have to trust me." I begged him to give me this chance.

His jaw moved and he looked me in the eyes, seeing the sincerity there.

"Okay, Stiles. I trust you." Moving out of the room he set off towards the front doors of the Hospital.

**What is Stiles dad going to do? How will Stiles react seeing Derek again. You want to know? Review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**Confidence gives a conversation more substance than the spirit."**_

_**-La Rochefoucauld**_

My dad showed up with Derek in tow half an hour later. I got Scott's mom to call him, and when she told me he was not answering his phone I face palmed. I had cuffed him! He can't reach his phone. Damn it! But maybe it is better my dad knows nothing about Scott.

So when my Dad and Derek walked through my door I just could not help myself to stare at Derek, and he smiled. It wasn't a full blown all lips-and-teeth smile, but it was a smile. I smiled back and my dad coughed a few times before I was aware of him.

"Do not tell me that he is…" he started, but I interrupt him.

"We are so not talking about that here. Okay?" I told him.

My dad nodded and Derek looked confused.

"So son. What do you want to show me?" My dad asked.

"I need to talk to Derek first! Can you go out for a minute?" Dad walked out of the room, but I knew he was standing by the door.

Derek raised his eyebrows and came to my bed. Sitting down with a thoughtful expression.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Loopy on drugs, but I feel fine!" I joked but was turned serious when I saw he didn't find it funny. "Derek, really I'm fine."

He nodded. "So what did you do to get them to pull me out of jail?"

"Nothing...so you see. My dad has to see you changing…"

"No way!"

"We need my dad on our side. We need to show him, or he's going to throw you right back in jail."

"He'll kill me right on the spot!"

"Are you really afraid of my dad?" I tried to sit up and Derek grabbed me under the arms to help me.

"No not really, but a whole building of cops, maybe."

"Okay…ahem… Derek I'm sitting. You can let go now!" His arms stayed locked around my body.

"I can't!" he whispered.

"Why not? I asked.

"I can't let you go, ever!" Derek sounds miserable.

"Okay!" I let him hold me a while, and It was nice to be held. Derek was warm and his heartbeat was luring me into a light sleep.

"Are you doing some sort of werewolf magic thing right now?" I asked sleepily.

"Not that I know of."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"_**Once you have made a decision, kill the alternatives."**_

_**-Peter E. Schumacher**_

"Okay hands where I can see 'em!" My dad decided to barge in and ruin the mood.

"Sorry Sir…!" Derek pushed himself away.

"Derek please show him!" I begged one more time, fully awake now that Derek was apart from me.

Derek nodded went to the door and locked it. He closed the curtains and turned his back to us.

"Dad whatever happens. Do not be afraid. Don't aim a gun at him either."

"What?" My dad looked confused but his eyes widened when Derek turned around.

"Oh my god! What the hell?" My dad stutters. He was reaching for his gun but I stopped him.

"You look really creepy, you know that?" I told Derek, he just snarled.

"Change back please before my old man here has a heart attack."

"What was that?" my dad asked.

"That's what you call a werewolf, sir." Derek answered, human again.

"And no…I am not the one who killed all those people. What you're looking for is called an Alpha. Stronger, faster, older and meaner than me."

"No mountain lion?"

"No mountain lion, Sherriff." Derek was sitting again on my bed.

I saw Dads thinking it over in his head, but I was too tired to care.

"Do you mind if I sleep for a little bit?" I slurred. "You can play Q and A when you drive Derek home…oh and Derek… If you have the chance stop by Scott's..." I whispered. "I handcuffed to his radiator." Derek gave me a confused look but nodded, his hand skimming across mine before heading out the door after my dad.

Dad accepted the whole Werewolf thing quicker than I thought he would. He told me, that he and Derek met in the night and Derek answered all his questions. Now we had another help against the Alpha and the Argents.

My dad was furious and wanted to arrest them but Derek told him no. He was taking care of that problem when we killed the Alpha. I'm not sure if I'd like him to take care of them, sure they tried to kill me and I will ever be afraid of them, but they wanted to protect people. But, on the other hand, they killed innocent people before; like Derek's family.

"I can practically see the wheels turning in your head." I whipped my head and saw Derek standing in my hospital room, they had decided to keep me there for the next two days. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The Argents." no need to lie about that.

"Ahhh..." Derek nodded and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Scott's alright?" I asked.

"Yeah he's coming by after school. He was pretty mad when I told him what happened, and I have to make sure doesn't go after the Argents on his own!"

"You and my Dad playing nice?"

Derek rolled his eyes at my question, but answered anyways.

"He is pretty easy going about the wolf thing, so yeah."

"Good." I smiled easily at him. Decision made…I wanted to tell Derek how I felt. Now or never! "Derek I-"

I was interrupt by the door being thrown open, and the tell tale sound of Lydia walking in, her heals clicking on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for MetaphoricallyOfCourse for the amazing Beta!

I don't own any characters of Teen Wolf.

_**Chapter 6**_

"_**The main goal in life is not to be afraid of your own humaneness!"**_

_**-Pablo Casals**_

The whole time I went to high school I wanted Lydia Martin to notice me.

Now she's here, in my hospital room, the place I really didn't want her right now, rambling on about how Jackson dumped her for Allison and everything else I didn't care about.

The whole time I was thinking about Derek, who left right after she got in the room with all these "Get well" balloons and the chocolate and all the crap nobody needs.

He looked heartbroken and all I wanted was to reach out and take his hand.

She didn't even notice it was Derek who left the room.

"Lydia? Why are you here again?" I asked her.

"I am on best friends - friends duty of course! I just wanted to see how your are!" she smiled at me. All lips and teeth and it felt wrong.

"Do you even know who I am?" I asked her.

"Yes of course. You are Stilinski." granted for her she was really trying.

"Stiles! My name is Stiles! You know what? Take these balloons and get out." I was mad. Like real mad.

"Ohhhh should I call the doctor. Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"The only pain I feel is a headache because I have to listen to your rambling." I told her.

Maybe I was a little cranky but damn a guy can only take so much.

I was released three days later. Scott got the car from his mom to take me home, and when I got there Dad had an emergency call. Another death body was found, badly bitten.

"Do you have a plan to get the alpha?" I asked Scott.

"Yes. Me, Your Dad and Derek figured something out."

"What?"

"Stiles. I can't tell you. They told me to keep you away from this. At least till you're getting better! You are only human, you can't get hurt again, don't think anyone can handle if it happens again."

"WHAT? I've been on your side since you were bitten. I've read every book on werewolves and googled everything I could. I've been threatened to be killed several times. You can't keep me in the dark! And my dad's a human too! "

Scott was miserable… good me too.

"Stiles please. Derek will kill me."

"Then don't tell him. Just tell me the plan!"

So Scott told me they wanted to call the alpha again. They had everything ready for tonight.

***Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * **

***Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * **

***Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * *Review * Review * Review * **


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to MetaphoricallyOfCourse for the amazing Beta!

I don't own any characters of Teen Wolf.

_**Chapter 7**_

"_**When choosing between two evils, I always like to try the one I've not tried before!"**_

_**-Mae West**_

I am so going to Kill Derek for this.

My dad was prepared to fight, Gun and rope loaded with wolfs bane, and I didn't like it one bit.

"When this is over we are so going to talk!" I whisper yelled at Derek, sticking him with a glare.

"Son don't make that face!"

"What face? The sour – I want to kill you all face, The mad – are you kidding me face, Or the sad – don't die face?" I asked.

"Stop glaring at me!" he told me. "We'll be fine!"

"I hope so." My dad came to the couch and gave me a very manly hug, he knew what losing him would do to me.

"Dad I love you. Please be careful...You - you're all I have left." I begged him.

"I'll be fine, I promise Stiles." And out the door he went, giving me a last wave.

Derek and I were alone now. "Okay just so you'll be warned. I'm going to hug you. I hope you're not going to kill me for this."

I grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him to me. "Be careful and watch out for Scott and my dad. Please, Derek. And don't you die either. Got it?" I whispered.

Derek coughed a few times but he doesn't let me go, just tightens the grip on my waist.

"If anything is happening and we're not going to survive this…get your jeep and get the hell out of this town, okay?" Derek's voice was shaking and he took a deep breath.

"You will survive and you get back here." I stated. "I know it."

I let go of Derek and waited for him to slip away, but he grabbed both of my hands and before I knew it he had pulled me flat against his body and was kissing me.

It was like everything I had thought it would be, rough and fast and perfect. Lights flashed and before I knew it he was pulling away.

I wanted to deepen the kiss and pushed my body against his. I shoved my thigh between his. I bit his lip lightly and he growled at me, it wasn't the I'll kill you growl, it was a pleasure growl full of passion.

Before I could register what just happened, he shoved me away gently, took a deep breath and said "When I come back we will finish this."

**Finally the first kiss! Hahahahaha ****if you review I will let them kiss more often. **

**I know it was short but I am working on it and you got two chaps today. That counts. Right?**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to MetaphoricallyOfCourse for the amazing Beta!

I don't own any characters of Teen Wolf.

_**Chapter 8**_

"_**Nobody my think: My contribution doesn't matter"**_

_**-Rupert Mayer**_

I was counting the minutes they were gone. I thought I was going insane. What if something happened to them and I was not there? But what could I do? I'm pretty much handicapped with my leg and my arm in bandages, and my thought process was in overdrive when I heard the door bell.

"Yeah coming!" I yelled after whoever was out there rang the bell like two thousand times.

I opened the door with a cold stare and a nasty comment on my lips when I see her standing there. Allison Argent. She was crying.

"Allison? What's wrong?" My voice was bored and insulting.

"It's Jackson. I'm not sure why but he was acting weird today. And I swear his eyes changed and he was grunting and growling at me. I can't find Scott and my parents and my aunt are gone too. You are the only one I've known…and I wanna…." I grabbed her hand and pushed her into the house.

"Did anyone else act weird today?" I asked already calling Derek.

"The whole team! Is it a virus? What is it?" Allison was shaking with fear.

"How good are you with guns?" Derek was not answering his phone and I tried my Dad and Scott. Neither of them were answering their phones, either.

"Guns?" Allison asked.

"Your dad has a shitload of guns in his garage. Right? Scott told me about it. Sorry sweetheart but we have to get them! NOW!"

I fought with my jacket and threw it in the corner when I couldn't get it on.

All the way to Allison's house I was ranting. If the whole team was infected Derek, Scott and my dad would have no chance.

At Allison's we went straight to the garage and my mouth dropped. Lot's of guns. That was like heaven for every terrorist.

"Grab most of the guns and search for bullets with wolfsbane. " I ordered her.

"There is no wolfsbane…just bullets with monkshood? What the hell is monkshood?" Allison looked confused.

"Yeah that is it! It's wolfsbane. Take all the bullets you can find."

"Why do we need wolfsbane bullets? We can't shoot anybody. What is going on here Stiles?" Allison was panicking.

"Breathe Allison!" I grabbed a paper bag and held it under her nose. "I can't have you panicking yet." I need you. See my aim isn't so good. Thanks to your freaking aunt…"

"What? My aunt did this?" Allison's eyes widened.

"Yeah. The bitch…Sorry …thought I'm a werewolf. That's your family business. Hunting and killing werewolves. Even the innocent. And see me being friends with werewolves – lets say your family doesn't like it that."

"Who…what…how..? Huh?" Allison tried to get it all together.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Jackson is a werewolf? And you knew? Stiles I am not far away from having a panic attack. You are going to tell me everything. Right now!"

"Do you love Scott?" I asked instead.

"What?"

"Do you love Scott?"

"I thought but he was acting strange and he was lying and…is he infected too?"

"Okay I first things first. There are werewolves out there. Good ones like Derek and….Scott. And bad ones, like the alpha and the whole team. And if we are not going to help them they get killed. My dad is with them, and I am so not letting that happen."

I grabbed her and some guns, bullets in my backpack and we were out of the house.

"He loves you so you know…" I told her as we were driving to the old Hale house.

"Scott? Really?" Allison's face lighten up.

"Yeah. He was just afraid of you finding out him being a werewolf. And mostly the fact that your dad shot him in the woods the first night you moved here."

"What- my dad shot him?"

"He is a werewolf hunter. What do you think he was doing?"

"My whole family lied to me." Allison whispered.

"Scott is trying to break the curse. He has to kill the alpha. It's because of you he is fighting so hard. You are the reason he is all calm and collected and not like Jackson or the alpha. You bring him back…" Maybe Scott was not happy that I told her all this but I thought she needs to know.

"Me?" Allison's eyes teared up.

I just gave her a nod, and she fell into her thoughts.

When we reached the Hale house my fears where confirmed.

Nearly everyone of the team was there. Changed into wolf-men and howling.

But the most frightening sight was Derek on the ground right in front of the alpha.

**YAY Cliffy! Who wants to know what will happen? Review Review Review…**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to MetaphoricallyOfCourse for the amazing Beta!

I don't own any characters of Teen Wolf.

_**Chapter 9**_

"_**I close my eyes in order to see"**_

_**Paul Gauguin**_

"Is that Jackson and Rodriguez? And is this the coach?" Allison looked out of the window.

"Yeah…and they're coming for us now! Oh Shit!" I freaked when one of them landed on my car.

I put the car into reverse. "Shoot the roof!" I yelled at her.

"I can't. I can't kill them!"

"WHAT?" I was driving and grabbing for the guns in the backseat.

"You shoot them or they will kill us. Do you understand? They are not some dogs you can pet." I aimed the gun at the roof and gave a shot.

One of them doubled over and was rolling into the woods. "Put the wolfsbane bullets in this gun. We are just taking them out if they attack us. Okay? For everything else…just to slow them down use this gun. It's loaded with normal bullets." I gave her the two guns.

Normaly it would be me shaking with fear and pain but I think the adrenalin kicked in and I was on autopilot. I gave two more shots at the werewolves on the roof and drove deeper into the woods.

"We need to walk! Take them out one after the other!" I took the flashlight and some guns and climbed out of the car.

"You are my backup!" Allison's eyes where huge.

"Allison! Out of the car! NOW!" She scrambled out and nodded.

"They will smell us. We can't take them by surprise. We only have a chance if we get into the house. I think Scott and my dad are inside. AND we are going to get Derek!"

"Derek?" Allison whispered.

"I am not loosing him!" I stated and marched.

We were slow thanks to my injured leg. I tried really hard not to show the pain I was in. Taking two more painkillers I just went on. I know taking them like M&Ms was not an option but god damn it. Derek was the first who kissed me and he promised me much more. I just had to make sure he gets out alive!

We were near the house again when I heard Allison taking a gasp.

"Wh…?" I turned around and aimed the gun.

"Eyes!" Allison whispered.

To her left a pair of golden eyes flashed up and the wolf jumped. I am not sure how but I shoot him and he doubled over.

"Can you shoot them?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I …I'll try!"

"NO you won't!" We both wiped around and aimed our guns.

"Allison put the gun down!" Allison's father and her aunt jumped from the top of the Tree in front of us.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Allison?" her father yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Allison gave back.

"I am your father and I tell you to go back to the car and drive home! Do you understand me?"

"No!" Allison aimed the gun at her dad and glared at him. "You aren't telling me what to do. I am going to save Scott and Stiles's Dad AND Derek Hale. Either you'll help us or you go. Out of our way!"

**Sorry guys I was on a short vacation trip with my family. But I had some good ideas for this fiction and for one of my other fiction as well…. **

**You want to have another update? Review is the key! **


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys totally rock. It never crossed my mind that this fiction ****could be loved by so many people. Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am reading every single one and I totally enjoy them. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf!  
><strong>

_**Chapter 10**_

"_**It takes a real storm in the average person's life to make him realize how much worrying he has done over the squalls."**_

_**-Unknown author**_

I was constantly eyeing the bitch to my left. She made me nervous, really nervous. I mean she has a gun - this time not aimed at me but it's still there and she's walking right next to me. To my right, her lunatic of brother walks around me.

"Why did you shoot Stiles?" I heard Allison asking her aunt.

"We thought he was the other werewolf, of course." she said.

"But he wasn't." Allison stated.

"No, we know that now."

"How do you know if someone is a werewolf and if he is not?"

"We never know for sure!" Mhmm, Auntie is going to be pissed.

"But if you aren't sure and you get the wrong people, like you did Stiles…what do you do then?" Allison asked the questions I really wanted answers too.

"We shoot them, of course."

We took eight wolves out and reached the house in one piece thanks to Allison's father.

A loud howling freezes us to the spot. The alpha... We heard some other wolves too, but the alpha fixed us with his eyes. He had one foot on Derek's body and his claws were scratching the skin on his back.

I aimed my gun at the alpha but I wasn't fast enough. The alpha dashed forward and knocked me to the ground. His claws gripped my injured arm and he broke it like a twig.

I cried out in pain. I saw Allison raising her gun too and fire it.

The alpha moved to the side and was hit with another bullet from Allison's aunt. My head was cloudy from the pain but I knew I had to get Derek into the house, He couldn't be dead. I crawled to him and tried to haul him with me.

Behind me Allison's dad was firing bullets at the other wolves to give me some back up.

Suddenly I was lifted and carried into the house.

"No…no…we have to get Derek…we…" Scott dashed forward and grabbed Derek. Hauling him onto his shoulder and carrying him into the house.

"They surprised us!" Scott said. "We were ready to fight the alpha but he showed up with all those new werewolves. Derek pushed us into the house and was grabbed immediatly by the alpha, He ordered us to stay inside. I mean the house is property of Peter Hale…Derek's uncle – he's still alive – meaning he is practically an alpha. Maybe alphas can't get into other alphas houses and…."

"Scott, shut your mouth!" I was mad. We had laid Derek's body on an old mattress to heal his injuries. I needed to cut his shirt and was greeted with a badly bruised body. Claw marks were everywhere and I wasn't sure if he was still alive or if he was dead.

"Can you hear a heartbeat?" I asked Scott.

"It's faint but it is there!" Scott told me and wandered off to talk with the Argents and my dad.

My dad bandaged my arm so I couldn't move it, It was relieving the pain and now I was sitting next to Derek and silently praying for him to come back to me.

"You promised me something, and I'm holding you to it…just so you know… " I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

The grimace of pain he was showing switched into a light smile.

**Who wants to know what is coming next? Just you review… maybe I update faster then.  
><strong>

**Thanks to my beta ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse again. This girl totally rocks and make sure to check out her fiction ****The Moments of Our Lives****.** **Awesome.**

**And I need to pimp another fiction: **ADD and Attract by TheNowandFutureQueen **I laughed so hard and I loved this fic! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**I changed the Rating to M **_

_**I don't own Teen Wolf - Sadly.**_

_**And my beta totally rocks. **_**MetaphoricallyOfCourse **_**you are the best! **_

_**Chapter 11**_

"_**True power consists in not doing what one could easily do."**_

_**-Johannes XXIII.**_

It was after midnight when I awoke to light and gentle touch to my face.

"Mhmmm?" I asked sleepily.

"Stiles?" came the reply.

I was awake in seconds, sitting up and smiling at Derek who was hovering over me.

"Oh thank god!" I whispered and touched his cheek with my good hand. I didn't care if I was tearing up and he could see. I was just glad that he was okay and healing.

He closed his eyes, touched our foreheads together and took a deep breath. "I told you to get out of town, Stiles. Why are you here?" He opened his eyes and I could see so much pain in there…it broke my heart.

"Did you really think I was going to do that? Leave you and Scott and my Dad to defend yourselves? Even with Allison not showing at my doorstep I was one step away from following you." I told him.

"But…"

"No Derek. There is no but. If we hadn't showing up…what would the alpha have done to you? Killed you? Keep you in constant pain? I could never…."

Derek grabbed my neck and plastered his lips on mine. His tongue dashed forward and seeked entrance which I granted instantly.

Our tongues battled for dominance and it was no wonder Derek won this round. He placed his hands under my butt and tugged me against his body. His crotch rubbed against mine and I moaned.

His lips found their way to my neck and he nipped and bit gently onto the sensitive skin.

::::::::::

"You're going to leave marks." We sprang apart and whipped our heads to the intruder.

My dad stood ready to take up arms and glared at Derek.

"Oh that's so awkward." I bit my lips to stop me from laughing.

Derek smiled at me and shook his head. "Sorry sir. We got lost in the moment!" he said.

"Yeah I saw." my dad answered.

"And we heard!" Scott told us from behind my dads back. Grinning like mad. "Your moaning and …." My dad fixed him with a deathly stare and he shut up.

I rubbed my neck and coloured a little bit.

"So the make out session is over?" Kate Argent entered the room

Derek growled and dashed forward, pinning Kate to the wall.

"Give me one good reason to not kill you right now!" he raged, the wolf showing.

"Because you need us to kill the alpha…!" Kate told him.

"We just slowed him down. He needs to heal. We had no wolfsbane bullets left." Allison's father stood in the doorframe and fixed Derek with his eyes. Carefully pondering whether to meddle in or let Kate fight her own battle.

Derek let go of Kate. "When this is over I am going to kill you for what you've done." He angrily rumbled.

"Waiting for it…" Kate smirked.

::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**I know too short but I liked this chap! Did you? Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Teen Wolf **_

_**My beta totally rocks. **_**MetaphoricallyOfCourse **_**you are the best! **_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Decency often depends only on the lighting**_

_**Vittorio Gassmann**_

"I think they're gone." My dad looked through the window into the woods.

"They need to regroup…let their wounds heal." Derek's ears peeked up to listen to anything out of order.

"This is the safest place we could be right now." Derek said.

"Is it an alpha thing?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. No alpha can meddle into the home of another alpha." Derek turned around and laid his eyes on me.

I was feeling lightly dizzy from all the pain. I've lost my painkillers somewhere in the woods and I really wanted to be strong but damn it hurts like hell.

"You're okay?" Derek furrowed his brow.

I slowly breathed out "N…not really,"

Derek's eyes flashed green for a moment before he rushed upstairs. We heard some banging and some cabinets open and closed and short after that he was sitting next to me and holding out some painkillers.

"Oh thank god." I breathed. I took them and waited for them to kick in.

"I'm going to take you upstairs. You can lay in my bed and rest."

Derek lifted me up bride style.

"I ain't no damsel in distress." I slurred but I was to tired to fight him.

"I know, I know." Derek mumbled.

"You – " he stared at our little group "Watch out. North, south west and east everywhere. Call me immediately if something happens."

"Woah…wait," my dad stepped in. "What you think you are doing with my son?"

"Taking him to rest, he needs it right now; And I need it too, I need to heal properly."

"No funny business up there!" My father told him sternly.

"He is out like a light in five seconds. What do you think I'll do?"

Derek rolled his eyes and I had to fight a smile.

We then climbed the stairs to his bedroom. And Derek was right. Not even five seconds later I was sleeping heavily.

:::::::::::::::::::

When I woke up I found myself nose to chest, trapped between two strong arms. It felt wonderful and was like heaven, it smelled delicious. I took a deep breath. You know the smell of a really hot day…when it's starting to rain? When you just want to spread your arms and take a deep breath?

Take this and make it 100 % stronger.

Derek was sleeping. His features were relaxed and he even had a little smile on his face, and I couldn't resist kissing his chin. His eyes flew open and he looked at me.

Grinning he said, "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Relaxed" I said.

"Pain?" he asked.

"Lightly throbbing but bearable." I stretched my leg but winced when the pain flashed through it. "It's getting better...Sort of."

"I could kiss and make it better." he joked.

"You should laugh more often." I countered. "You look good when you do."

I widened my eyes. Why the hell did I just say that?

"Do I? Huh?" he smiled at me. He forced my chin up and pressed a light kiss to my lips. His lips lingered on mine, and he flipped us, causing me to lay under him.

"It is not me who is beautiful…" he whispered in my ear. Every few words were separated by a peck on the lips. "You are cute." Kiss. "loyal." Kiss. " Funny." Kiss. "Dangerous." Kiss. "Smart." Kiss. "and very, very, sexy." Kiss.

I blushed bright red and snorted. "Yeah sexy…" I said, sarcastic.

"You are. From the moment I met you in the woods and you said "That was Derek Hale" I was over the moon that you knew my name. I've never met someone who is so loyal to his best friend. You are funny and even when I threatened you – you stick to me…"

"Because you scared me…" I was laughing now.

"Okay. Fair is fair." He smiled.

"I'd love to kiss and lick every freckle of your skin…" he whispered, skimming his lips over my neck and bit me gently. He shoved his hand under my shirt and left feather touches on my apps.

I was breathing heavily. Nobody has ever touched me like he did.

"I am not a guy who brings you balloons and chocolate…like THAT girl in the hospital…" he said with a hint of jealousy.

"That girl is no competition to you…" I told him.

"I know…cause she can't do that…." He kissed me hard, and our crotches rubbed against each other through our jeans, and I was moaning. "She can't make you moan and she never will because I. don't. share."

**I hope you liked it. And Oh my gosh. Over 12.000 hits for this fic! I never thought this fic would be so loved. Thank you all. Oh and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Teen Wolf. But right now I want to….

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so **_

_**much."**_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

We made our way downstairs. Me constantly leaning on Derek, who had no problem lifting me up and carrying me down.

I glared at him but he laughed and nudged me into the living room.

My dad was fixing us with a serious stare and the Argents stood at each window.

"We decided to get back into the town, call for help and bring more bullets and guns." Kate Argent said.

"You want to bring more hunters in my home?" Derek asked. His Nostrils flattered as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Only with your agreement your highness," Kate spat sarcastic.

Before Derek could say anything I stepped forward "I don't like your tone missy. He did nothing to deserve this treatment from you. He's here to kill the alpha. You nearly killed him, you nearly killed me, even _after_ you heard I'm not a werewolf. Why is that?" I asked.

Kate was really pissed. "He is a monster. Wait and see! Turn around and he will bite your neck. He can kill you just because you fight or he decides he's had enough of you and get rid of you-"

I blinked several times. "So you loved a werewolf once and he wanted to kill you?" I asked.

Kate lunged forward, ready to attack me, but Derek was faster and held her wrist in his hand.

"Hit him and die." he snarled, fangs showing.

My eyes widened. Jealous Derek WAS turning me on.

Derek sniffed the air and let go of Kate.

"You smell something?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." Derek nodded and a small smile spread his lips.

"What is it? I can't smell anything!" Scott and Allison entered the living room.

"Nothing that concerned you!" he simply said. "Mr. Stilinsky? Can you go with the Argents … just to make sure they are sticking to the plan?"

My Dad agreed. I wanted to protest but my dad would go anyway.

"Scott? Take Allison out of town and get back as fast as you can." Derek ordered. "Don't tell anyone where you're headed."

Scott nodded. "What about Stiles?" he asked.

"Me? I am staying." I stated.

"He _stays_." Derek agreed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not only half an hour later the house was clear of all people.

Just me and Derek left...

Derek was in the kitchen, rummaging through the cooler when I found him.

"What are you doing?" I hobbled to the counter and leaned on it.

Derek froze for a second. He carefully closed the refrigerator door and looked at me, licking his lips.

"You know…I could smell it!" he leaned against the cooler and tilted his head.

"Okay?" I asked confused. "Smell what?"

"Your arousal. It turned you on!" Derek grinned at me mischievously.

I swallowed. "I…is that so?"

Derek stepped in front of me, his arms resting on both sides of the counter.

"I can smell it now…" he sniffed my neck and carefully nipped my ear.

"O..oh…!" I swallowed hard. Not sure what to say.

Derek gripped my hips and carefully sat me on the counter. I spread my legs and hooked them around his middle.

His lips found mine and his tongue dashed forward and licked the inside of my mouth. My hand gripped his short hair and I hauled his head back. He growled when I licked is throat.

He put his hands under me and swept me off the counter against the wall.

My breath hitched when his hands found their way under my shirt.

He gripped at my back and he growled, kissing my lips.

His whole body pushed against mine and trapped me between him and the wall.

"Upstairs?" He recommended, low and needy.

We made it pretty fast upstairs given that he stopped at each step to kiss and lick my neck.

Inside his room he hauled me to his bed and left hot trails of kisses on my neck.

"I want to blow you. I want to taste your cum in my mouth and I want to see you come undone." Derek whispered.

I breathed heavily. "Then do it" I groaned.

::::::::

Derek looked me in the eyes, gripped he waistband of my pants and slowly dragged them down.

His eyes flashed and he liked his lips when he whispered. "No underwear!"

I grinned at him, before whispering lowly. "surprise..."

Derek smiled and ran his fingers gently over the underside of my cock. He then bend his head and licked it from the base to the top.

"Ohhhhhhh….oh…"

Derek then kissed and licked around my penis. He kissed my inner tights and licked and kissed my balls.

He breathed hot over the slit before he wrapped his mouth around the crown.

"Gheeez," I was breathing heavily and gripped the bed sheet. A very tight grip might I say. Derek stuck the tip of his tongue in the hole and applied medium pressure.

My hips were self acting and shot of the bed. Derek took it without gagging but one of his hands pressed me back into the mattress and steadied me there.

"….!" I breathed.

Derek growled and it sent sparks of pleasure through my body.

I watched Derek through hooded eyes and by all means, I am a teenager and I was one step from blowing my load down his throat.

Derek looked me in the eye and gripped my hand, laying it on the top of his head. My eyes widened.

I felt Derek relax and letting go of my hip. My cock slide down his throat and his nose was nuzzling my tight.

He signalled me to trust my hips up into his mouth.

I carefully trusted upwards but Derek was having none of it. He put his hands under my butt again and I was being lifted. My hips now roughly snapping forward and trusting into Derek's open mouth.

I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach and I wanted to warn him. I gripped his hair and tried to haul is head back.

"D….dderek…I..I'm gonna cum…." I cried out in pleasure.

Derek draw his cheeks and milked me dry when I shot my load. He swallowed every drop of cum.

He gently laid me back on the bed and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was the best taste ever. Mixed with Derek's hot breath and constantly licking the inside of my mouth I felt like I am in heaven.

Relaxed I grinned up at him. "You want me to return the favour?" I let my hand wander over the bulge in his pants.

"No, I have something better in my mind..." Derek smiled.

**What do you think? Was it okay? Was it bad? That is the longest chapter I've written so far. **** Feel free to leave reviews cause they make me happy! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my freaking god. Here are some facts to show how amazing you all are:**

**1****8.637 Hits on this fic**

**101 Reviews**

**5****5 Favourites**

**87**** Story Alerts**

**1 Community **

** 1 Thrilled author**

**I am really happy you liked the last chapter! **

**Life is Change**

**Chapter 14**

_**This life is worth living, we can say, since it is what we make it.**__**  
><strong>__**William James**_

Before Derek got the chance to show me what he had in mind we heard a car pull up.

"Damn it!" I swore.

We hastily put our pants on and rushed down the stairs.

"Yummy look at the cuties!" Kate Argent purred evilly eying Derek's body.

"Bitch!" I whispered.

"Play nice." Derek laughed. "She is going to get what she deserves."

"Could you call for help?" Derek asked my father who was carrying a bag into the living room.

"They called some friends…but." he stepped closer to Derek and whispered. "They're the type to kill all werewolves, including you and Scott." he slipped Derek a small gun. "Just to be prepared."

:::::::::::

A little while later we heard a loud howling, and I watched as Derek grabbed his ears and sunk to his knees, face contorted in pain.

"What's happening?" my father asked.

"I don't know." I freaked out a little bit. "Derek? What is wrong?"

Derek's eyes flashed green and his fangs were growing. His whole body twisted and turned on the floor. "Go away!" he growled.

Kate hissed and raised her gun, it's barrel in line with Derek's chest. "Get out of the way kid!" she told me.

"No way!" I spread my arms to protect Derek from Kate's gun.

"He's changing against his will. you'll be the first he is going to kill."

"He won't do anything to me…" I stood my ground, praying that I was right.

Derek's bones cracked with every twist he was doing.

"Derek stop that!" I shouted at him.

"C…can't….!" He growled. He was changing from the wolf man form he had to an actual wolf, and suddenly I got it.

Derek raised his head. His green eyes shining at me.

"You're…you're an alpha…!" I whispered.

Derek growled and his deep voice boomed through the house.

"Yes I am."

**I know after the last chapter this is a little short but I try to write the next longer. Hahaha I needed a little cliffy and I know you all expected Derek to claim Stiles after the amazing blow job but I wanted him to wait a little longer. Like the longer you wait…the better it is! **

**Review if you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Life is crazy and everything changed. ****I decided to update without a beta. I think you might have waited long enough. I might edit it later – just to remove the mistakes. **

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Life is very short and what we have to do must be done in the now.**_

_**- Audre Lorde**_

Within a blink of an eye Derek moved to Kate Argent and grabbed the gun she was still aiming at him. Without hesitation he broke it in half, angrily growling at her.

"I told you he is dangerous… he will…!" Derek's eyes lighten up.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you right now…!" he barked at her.

"Your little toy boy here is going to die if you kill her!" Chris Argent stepped next to me, gun aimed at my head. Derek whirled around.

"Why the hell is everyone using me as a bait?" I was really annoyed.

My dad stepped into the living room, aiming the gun at Chris Argent. "If you shoot my son I'll shoot you!"

"God! Derek! Behave!" I said. "Mr. Argent Derek won't kill your sister as long she is playing nice and try's not to kill Derek. Dad! Gun down!" I was angry as hell. "We have other things to worry about. We can't kill each other – just as long as the alpha…not you Derek is out there! Why the hell are you an alpha anyway?"

Derek morphed back into human form, slightly shaking. "Not sure why…!" suddenly his eyes widened. "My uncle is death. That's the only explanation I have. They must have killed him in order to get in the house…but…now that I am an alpha too…I think they might not think about that!" with this he rushed out of the house.

"Derek wait!" I run after him full well knowing where he was heading.

:::::::::::::::

"I need your car!" I whirled around to the Argents.

"No way kid!" Kate Argent put the keys away. My dad grabbed the keys of the cruiser and tossed them at me. "Don't mess it up!" he told me sternly. "There is a gun under the seat. If anything is happening…you will use it!"

"I will. Thanks dad. I love you!"

With that I was out in the car and driving to the hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

We arrived the same time at the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Helping you!" I took the shot gun out and loaded it with the last bullet I had.

We made our way through the hospital floors without seeing a nurse or a doctor.

"It*s pretty quiet here!" I said.

"Too quiet!" Derek nodded his head.

"Derek, if your uncle is death…you know that you still have family. Right? I mean…I consider myself family."

"Thank you!" he mouthed, rounding the floor and stepping into his uncles room.

The room was empty. No Peter Hale. No signs of an attack.

"The hell?" I asked stepping back onto the floor, running into someone.

"Gheeez sorry I didn't see…YOU oh my god!" When I turned around Peter Hale stood there.

"You must be Stiles!" he said with a manic smile on his face.

Derek whirled around. His eyes going from me to his uncle.

"You…you are the alpha?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you. So bad!" he stepped closer to me, forcing me to go back into the room.

"I wanted to tell you what happened with me…"

Before I could blink Derek had grabbed me and angled himself in front of me.

"You killed Laura!" he spat.

"It was an accident!" Peter told him, still watching me.

"So the young boy…going to join us?" Peter's teeth's were growing and he looked at me.

"Ahhh no…refuse but thank's!" I waved my hand and stepped a few steps back. Derek growled furiously.

"How can we both be alphas?" Derek asked perplexed.

"Derek…Derek…I underestimated you. You got some loyal…friends…" Peter spat out looking at something or someone behind the curtain….

**YAY cliffy again. **** Is anyone interested as a second beta for my fics – just PM me !**


End file.
